The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Information storage devices, e.g., hard disk drive (HDD) mechanisms and solid-state drive (SSD) mechanisms, are sensitive to vibration and mechanical shock. During operation, HDDs generate and create vibration as they rotate. By definition, a hard drive system will undergo rotational vibration when an oscillating moment is applied. As HDD technology progresses to faster rotational speeds and cost-reduction architectures, these vibration problems are exacerbated. In addition to the drive-induced vibration, there is also the possibility of vibration being induced externally by the environment in which the drives are located. Vibration can also come in the form of acoustic vibration. For example, the drives can produce disturbing acoustic noise, particularly for consumer product applications. Excessive vibration may lead to decreased drive performance. Excessive vibration or shock may also cause irreparable drive failures. In addition, when such drives are incorporated into a removable cartridge, the drive may be easily dropped and damaged when the cartridge is removed or transported.
To prevent excessive vibration and mechanical shock an enclosure may be used to protect the drive. Such an enclosure may be formed around the respective drive. Traditional enclosures have been formed of rigid metallic materials that lack elasticity and are relatively expensive.